body language
by nellia cimor
Summary: plot bunny that hopped into my head. morgan tries his hardest to make garcia beg for mercy.. PG/DM. rather descriptive. view at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1: 'give me body'

(BODY LANGUAGE)

[a/n: okayyy, so(!) this is my first time writing anything so, erm, graphic as it were, so i really hope it's alright. of course i know that it doesn't even hold a candle to some of the stories i've read, but this sort of thing usually makes me turn beet-red and senseless just thinking about it, so please be kind. also, just a quick note, the title for the story was inspired by the suave musical stylings of QUEEN, and the idea came partially from a joke with a co-worker of mine about erotica fanfiction (or slash), and partially from a dare put to me by someone named andrew (he knew i was shy and said i couldn't do it.) one last thing, i'm sorry it's so short, but that's the way she goes b'y! anyway, on with ze shmut!]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN. i merely butterfly kiss them sometimes... ;)

( some of the lyrics from 'body language' by QUEEN)

'..You got red lips  
>snakes in your eyes<br>Long legs  
>great thighs<br>You got the cutest ass I've ever seen  
>Knock me down for a six any time..'<p>

...he pinned her against the wall ferociously, his entire being on fire, and captured her mouth in a savagely sinful kiss.

Her first thought was to resist him, but the honey satin-like ecstasy that poured over her by way of pure chemical explosion, melted her judgement and clouded her mind with a thick, hot, and heavy fog. She whimpered slightly as he continued his onslaught, slowly dragging her arms from their position above her flaming red head into the sides of her saucily curvacious body.

As soon as he felt the delicious fortress that was her lips weaken beneath his own questing, hungry pair, he slid his tongue into the thick cream of her mouth.

Her brain electrified on contact. All of her nervous muscles relaxed in an instant. He had her now. She berated herself as a disgracefully traitorous moan escaped her throat.

He would have smiled wickedly if his mouth wasn't so delectably occupied, as it was, he instead began to slow his advances as to draw them out more vindictively.

She began to twist and writhe in the prison of his steady arms and kneed the floor with her high heels. His movements were so incredibly fantasmical that it was a pleasurable torture. Her system couldn't take much more of this intensive pressure cooking. She whimpered louder in a wordless bid for mercy..

but he was having none of that buzz-killing, dream-trashing nonsense. Like a bolt of cunning lightening, he relinquished his hold on her bangled wrists and slipped his hands inside her open sweater-jacket. Once they had found purchase on the fabric just below her arms, he hoisted her furthur up the wall so she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes. When she tried to push him away in protest, he tore himself away from her sumptious lips and began a fresh and much more enthused assault on the blushing skin of her neck.

She gasped in ecsatic horror at his cleverly satisfying ploy. "uh, derrrrrr-ek(!)..", she groaned happily, undone to unravelling as he shifted against her to keep up with her twisting convulsions.

As their now twined heart beats rose to deafening levels, derek quickened the pace of his saultry attacks to match and best them. He slackened his grip on his sex goddess and let her slowly slide down the wall, all the while, letting his greedy hands capture any part of her they so pleased.

Her movements were becoming more uncontrollable and even less involentary. She began to place small, encouraging, nearly breathless kisses along his strong, working jaw-line, on the tips of his burning ears and some rather tangy parts of his forehead. She found that she emensely enjoyed the taste of his flesh, which was a mix of perspiring salts, heat-lightening tang, and the delightful bitterness of the rind off an orange.

Taking her encouragement, he rose to the challenge and began licking and nibbling her intently. She tasted sweet and smelled of mango and nutmeg, and it was slowly driving him crazy, but he tried to keep it cool as his diabolical plan was not yet complete.

Penelope's minds eye burned white-hot as her system began to overload. This was getting ridiculous. She needed to be her own knight-in-shining-armor. Encouraging him was asking for too much of a good thing, she realized. "derek, i- noouuhhhhhh", she whined in blissful frustration as he bit down sensually on one of the most sensitive parts of her neck to shut her up. But she had had enough rough housing for now. If he didn't let up soon, she was liable to pass out from sheer pleasure. "derek(!)" "pleeeee-ase-uh-uh(!)-no!", she almost shrieked out the 'no' with an underlying passionate yes, she started to thrash about slightly, fighting against her own deep lust and also his.

Derek shook his head as he continued to ravage her. The beastly appetite he had acquired for her was not so easily abated.

"Derek!" "i cah-ah-an't-(!)" "shouldn't- shouldn't be(!)- uhn-nuh-nuh-nnuUUHHOOOO!-mhhfm.." he smothered her cries with more fierce kisses, hoping to prolong their shared aroused suffering. He ran his fingers coaxingly through her long, curling hair, wiling her onto the end of her wits. For a few dangerous moments, she lost her resolve. Luckily, she remembered herself just before the abyss swallowed her utterly. "dER-ek.. please(!)- please stop(!)- begging- sweetness(!)- mmhfm(!)" he tried to quite her, but she shook free, "mmf-no(!)" "no more please, i-" her courage waned as he tickled fantastically behind her ears with steamy kisses. "please, derek.." she whispered in meek desperation.

That caught his attention. "does this mean you give in?", he growled in a voice that sizzled erotically with a starving, damnating, hunger.

"yes, yes, for god's sakes, derek, you clever bastard(!)", she conceded impatiently.

"say it!", he demanded rather cruelly.

She hesistated, unwilling to give up so easily now that he had ceased his ruthless actions.

This irritated derek and he charged in with four times his previous ferocity.

"UH!- wait!- i give!- plEEEEASE!- DERRRRR-EKUHHHH!", she screamed, lusciously panic stricken. "MERCY!"

upon hearing her beg whole-heartedly, he released his grip on her immediately and stepped away.

She slumped against the cursed wall, panting furiously and eyeing him rather angrily.

He gave her one last longing, ravenous look before he spoke, "well, that means you owe me a date, princess." and then he turned toward the rest of the team as he walked past them and out the door, "and the rest of y'all owe me 100 bucks from that pool you've been keepin' in JJ's office." he left them all stunned into speechlessness, and none so more then one kevin lynch.

Je fun; erm, i mean, fin

[a/n: just wanted to give a last shout out to my reviewers! i absolutely love hearing what you think! it makes my dreams rain fuzzy kittens :) anyway, if you like this story, please pass it on and spread the joy. if you do not like this story, tell me why and i might fix it or try to convince you otherwise. chow for now, nellia out!]


	2. Chapter 2: 'a new mother nature'

[a/n: okay. so this was intended to be a one-shot, and you can go back to chapter one and stay there if you wish, but one of my reviewers inspired me to continue on and make an actual story of it, so.. here's lookin' at you, sweet heart ;) enjoy.]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN. i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes...

(some lyrics from 'no sugar tonight/new mother nature' by THE GUESS WHO)

'..The situation must be right,  
>A bag of goodies and a bottle of wine<br>We're gonna get it on right tonight!,

'Cause it's the new Mother Nature taking over  
>It's the new Splendid Lady come to call<br>It's the new Mother Nature taking over  
>She's gettin' us all<br>She's getting' us all...'

Penelope sat at her dresser drawers, staring thoughtfully through her mirror, and mulling over the last three days as she took out her peacock feathered earrings in favor of some tamer ones. Kevin hadn't spoken in three days straight. Hotch had taken pity on him and gave him a month off for stress leave. He didn't even yell, which kinda worried Penelope. She was no profiler, but she assumed when he finally did say something, it would be explosive. His mother had come over to her apartment, which was a shocker in it's self. She had actually been rather amazing about the whole thing, and she was a riot to have around. The uberly strange thing was Penelope had never even met Kevin's mother before.

Kevin's mom reminded her a lot of herself. "oh don't worry about Kevvy, dear", she had said as she placed the last box of Kevin's things in the trunk of her mondo-coolio van that had mermaids swimming down the sides, "he'll recover eventually. he just needs some serious TLC, and then he'll be good as new, you'll see." Penelope had thought she was being dangerously optimistic, but who was she to buzz-kill?

"thank you, Mrs. Lynch", Penelope had continued to repeat that through out her entire visit.

The women shook back her head and barked out a laugh, "honey, let me tell you something i learned the hard way a long time ago; love is like a mac-truck, it needs constant maintenance to keep it runnin' smoothly, a wallet full of bills when there is need for repairs, and if you're not careful wanderin' the roads, it'll run you down where you stand. However, if you keep your wits about you and some tips on self defence, you may just be able to hitch a ride all the way down to the end of the line."

Penelope hadn't known what to say to that. When she put it that way, it all made perfect sense. Kevin's mother had then winked at her and broke into a huge satisfied smile. "good luck, sweetie. i hope it's all worth it." and then she had simply driven away. Everything seemed so surreal.

Penelope stared at the clock on her wall in disbelief, she couldn't believe she was actually going on a date with that dufus Derek Morgan after the way he'd embarrassed her in front of everyone. But, she supposed, a bet was a bet. He had won, fair and square. She had refused to let him pick her up, of course, trying to save some face in the matter. She realized she had a full fifteen minutes to go before she went out to meet Derek at some no doubt expensive restaurant. She sighed, resigned, and picked up one of her shiny hand bags, locating her lipstick, and re-applying it out of nervous habit. She was as ready as she'd ever be. She took a deep, steadying breath and gave herself a determined glare in the mirror before she left her apartment and headed off into the night..

[a/n: next chappy is the date. love y'all. peace.]


	3. Chapter 3: 'when i first saw you'

[a/n: chappy is now complete! dark unsub coming up, it will create problems for pg and dm, but don't abandon me just yet please, there's still a happy ending to consider ;) and some juicy middle bits. it will get smutty again soon, not too worry. love y'all. peace.]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN... i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes..

(lyrics from 'when i first saw you' from DREAMGIRLS)  
>'when i first saw you.. i said "oh my", i said "oh my!, that's a dream, that's my dream."<br>i needed a dream when it all seemed to go bad, then i found you!, and i have had the most beautiful dreams any man's ever had..  
>when i first saw you.. i said "oh my, oh my, that's my dream. that's my dream."<br>i needed a dream to make me strong, you were the only reason i had to go on,  
>you were my dream! all of the things i never knew,<br>and you were my dream, who could believe they could ever come true?,  
>and who would believe?, the world(!) would believe in my dreams too! wooH!...<br>when i first saw you.. i said "oh my, ohhhh myyyy, that's, my, dreammmmm...'

Derek sat lounging lackadaisically in his seat at the restaurant, toying with his water glass habitually. He had chosen a restaurant the next town over so no one knew them there and they could talk freely. It was also family-owed and small, but comfortable. He smirked a little self-indulgently as he admired his choice; it was perfect. He was feeling pretty confident..

..and then she walked in..

Derek unconsciously sat straighter in his chair, suddenly stricken with breathlessness.

Normally, she was smokin' hot, but this was different. This was a whole other game, and it kinda of put the fear of god in him. Her hair was done just so that it was wavy, yet not quite close to curled and she had left it unrestrained by pins or ribbons so that it flowed elegantly around and framed her face. She had opted out for a rainbowed make-up display in favor of something much simpler, but that brought out her eyes fantastically. And that was another thing he noticed; she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Penelope wanted to be able to look Derek directly in the eyes tonight, and she'd decided hiding behind a neat pair of frames wasn't going to cut it. She pressed her lips together nervously as she picked her way down the few steps worth of stairs to the restaurant floor.

As Derek watched the women before him descending toward him, he found he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her dress fit her perfectly and it was a rich navy blue color. It was low cut and looked to be made of some kind thick, sturdy fabric. The cut came just slightly above her knees and hugged all of her curves beautifully. She looked absolutely stunning and Derek just stared and stared.

When Penelope reached the bottom of the small set of stairs, she lifted her eyes from where she had been carefully monitoring her heels for any funny business, and inadvertently became locked in a gaze with Derek.

Derek felt his mouth go dry, but he resisted the urge to swallow. He had to appear cool and collected, even though he had temporarily lost some key brain functions.

Penelope resisted the urge to smile shyly when she noticed her own evil plan had worked. Her expression remained indifferent as approached what was to be their table.

Some how, common curtsy won over no active cells as Derek managed to pull out Penelope's chair for her, all the while still staring. A miracle to say the least.

Penelope took her seat across from her dumbfounded best friend and waited for him to speak first. But nothing was forth coming, so she decided a small amount of pity couldn't hurt, "so, how was work today?" Penelope had been avoiding Derek purposefully for three days.

"wow", was all that passed Derek's lips. He had thought of clever things to say to her while they were out on their date, but that was when he had known the game and the stakes, this was when he thought he held all the cards, but she had shaken him to his core and left him naked in the street. This was everything but a simple game of cards anymore, this was more like chess, and he wasn't all that good at chess. "i wish Reid was here..", he mumbled, thinking out loud and not realizing it.

"well, if you would prefer, i could call Reid right now, I'm sure he's free. I'll lend him this dress and you two can have a lovely evening together", she smiled rather sarcastically as she reached into her hand bag to find her cellphone, fully intending to at least talk to Reid for a few minutes.

"no, wait, baby girl! That's not what i meant", Derek hurried to explain, "reid's just good at chess."

"so.. you're intending on playing chess tonight?", Penelope asked, only slightly confused, "well that's not what I'd call a good time on a date, but you won the bet, so.." she shrugged.

"no, arh, um, i just mean- , never mind. It's out of context; what i meant to say was, you look.. amazing."

"not as amazing as Reid, though", she quipped, trying to get him more confused. It was extremely funny watching him squirm.

Derek scrunched up his nose in confusion, "why are you still hung up on that Reid thing? I told you, it was out of context. I'm trying to make amends, women(!)"

"okay, okay, I'll drop it.. for now", she smiled slyly. It was hard to stay mad at Derek, especially when she had him in a bind.

"you are cruel, you know that?", Derek shot back.

"it's what i live for", she sighed mock-happily. Then she turned them towards the ginormous elephant in the room. "not as cruel as you though, i might add."

Derek scratched the back of his neck nervously, "yeah, i guess i should apologize for that. But, to be fair, i was really determined to win that bet."

"oh really? I totally didn't notice", she dead-panned.

He grinned wickedly, "but if I'd known you'd look this good tonight, i might of tried a little harder." and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"oh no, you're flirting is showing", she replied dryly, unimpressed. He was going to have to do a lot better then that.

"but what if i was serious?", he asked in an honest, but silky tone, looking into her eyes.

'No, stop it. That's not fair. You'll just turn it into a tease if i smile', she thought, frowning at him quite seriously. "a flirt. A shameless flirt and a tramp, that's what you are."

"unforgettable, that's what you are", he rumbled smiling sweetly. Maybe he wasn't so bad at chess after all.

Crap. Now that blasted song was playing in the back of her mind. Damn him and his clever mind-ninja-ing. Well, two could play at that game, and girls were notoriously better at it then boys. "do you kiss your mother with that dishonest mouth?" take that ninja star to the bank, sir.

"no, but i have kissed you with it", he prodded gently. Check mate.

frack! She should have seen that one coming! She scrambled to think of something clever to come back with, but her brain was way too ninja-ed. Thankfully, their waiter came over with the menus just at that moment.

"for you, monsieur", he said, handing Derek his menu. "and you, madame." he inclined his head ever-so-slightly, and gave her a small sideways smile that Derek couldn't see.

Penelope grinned happily up at their waiter. Cool, she had back up. "merci, Mon chevalier brave."  
>(translation: 'thank you, my brave knight.')<p>

"not at all, madame", he smiled at her kindly, assured in his choice of sides in this battle, "i will give you a moment to decide, oui?"

"ce serait magnifique", she replied sweetly.  
>('that would be wonderful.')<p>

Their waiter bowed politely and walked away.

Derek paused in deciding his order to give her a strange look.

"what?", she asked innocently when she met his gaze, "you knew i studied french."

"yeah, that's why i picked this spot, I'm just wonderin' what you said to him", Derek answered, suspicious.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "je n'avouerai jamais."  
>('i will never confess.')<p>

"now see, that's not fair", he protested.

"tout est foire de l'amour et de la guerre", she giggled evilly.  
>('everything is fair of love and war.')<p>

"wait, did you just say something about love and war?", he surprised himself there.

"maybe", she smiled, looking over her menu. "this all looks simply delectable.." being a tease really worked up an appetite.

After Penelope had realized Derek didn't know what he wanted to order because he was relying on her to translate, she took pity on him and helped him pick out something that wouldn't make him sick.

"glad i have you here, momma", Derek smiled, enjoying his chicken caramelized in yam sauce and topped with thinly sliced almonds and salad on the side, "otherwise i would have ordered that.. what was it?"

"encornet dans la sauce de cédrat?", Penelope grinned over her greek salad with soy protein additive. "yeah, i didn't think you would want squid in citron sauce."

Derek made a face and shivered.

They continued to enjoy their dinner in amiable silence, occasionally broken by a casual joke or flirtatious jibe.

Penelope's slight anger toward Derek for the major PDA he'd committed had diminished until it was almost completely forgotten. She had to admit, besides the fact that poor Kevin had been a casualty, this was turning into a pretty amazing first date. It was so weird to think of it like that. I mean, it wasn't as if Derek was someone she'd just met and needed to get to know through a series of dates, she'd known him for at least six years. She knew nearly everything about him already, and they already called each other cute pet names like 'sugar cakes' or 'double-hot-chocolate-love-machine.' Penelope giggled.

Derek gave her a crooked smile, "what you thinking about, sweet pea?", he asked, amused as she giggled again.

"some of our more descriptive pet names", she tried hard to suppress her laughter, but it was difficult.

Derek chuckled. "you mean like sweet pea?"

Penelope nodded afraid to open her mouth again for a few minutes at least.

Derek thought this was terribly interesting. Something about pet names was tickling her funny bone, and he thought it would do no harm to torment her a little. "or... hunny buns?"

Penelope nearly cracked as she added, "or my Adonis."

"or baby cakes.."

"or- or- my double-hot-chocolate-love-machine(!)" and then she lost it. It just sounded so ridiculous outside of the office.

Derek laughed with her. He couldn't help it, it was infectious. He loved the way his baby girl laughed.

"sometimes i wonder about our sanity..", Penelope snorted, beginning to calm down a little, and attempting to pick at her salad again.

"yeah, we do tend to get carried away..", Derek admitted, then he lit up, "remember when Strauss was with us on that case and you asked her to 'talk dirty to me'..?" Derek fluttered his eyelashes excessively and did his best imitation of flirty Penelope.

Penelope blushed deeply, twisting her napkin in her fingers, "i thought i was just talking to you..", she mumbled, mortified. "i can't believe you brought that up", she scolded, but still kind of smiling; it had been pretty funny.

Derek laughed, "women, i love you."

Penelope's heart missed a few beats as she replied, "isn't it a little early to start saying things like that Derek Morgan?"

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "well, actually, i think it's about time i told you more often." he then gave her a smile that made heart turn to goo.

"Derek Morgan!-", she began to scold him, but switched tactics mid-sentence, "-flattery will get you EVERYwhere..", she purred tantrically.

"oh my, sounds like I'm in trouble.." he growled back, leaning in toward her conspiratorially.

"you have no idea..", breathed sensuously, slowly closing the distance between them until she was millimeters away from the tip of his nose.

"oh i may have a few..", Derek smiled softly, staring lovingly into her eyes.

And that was when she kissed him. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Normally, they would have stopped at the teasing words, feigning that they held no deeper meaning, but now that all of the pretense was gone, and the-cat-out-of-the-bag, kissing each other felt much more satisfying then just changing the subject ever could.

"and here i was determined to be mad at you a little while longer", Penelope simpered, situating herself back across the table from Derek.

"well, I'm damn sure glad you're not", Derek grinned, love-smitten.

Penelope smiled, eyes down cast. Men were such a silly breed, and boy could they get a girl flustered!

After they had finished their meal and Penelope had slipped her waiter-in-shining-armor a twenty when Derek wasn't looking, her double-hot-chocolate-love-machine-o-matic took her to a local park for a star-lit stroll. Penelope had always known that Derek was a smooth-talkin' romantic, but it felt like warm, fuzzy kittens had wrapped themselves around her insides when she knew it was directed toward her.

"so, let's start with the bigger questions since we already know the answers to the little things", Penelope broke the comfortable silence first, arm and arm with her muscly gorgeous man.

Derek grinned sideways at her; she was adorable. "okay, shoot."

"do you ever think about having kids some day?", Penelope hadn't realized that's what she was going to ask until it was out and hung in the air. She immediately felt embarrassed; why hadn't her brain come up with something less serious?

Derek thought for a moment. He considered giving her the same old response of 'no thanks, I'd rather keep practising', but he paused. This was his baby girl, and his heart told him he needed to give her a completely honest answer as apposed to a silly player one. He thought of her and what she would be like as a mom, and he smiled. The image that sprang to his mind was that of blissful contentment. She would be a fantastic mom and there was no way he was missing out on that. He'd be a dad someday maybe, but only if she was his baby-mamma. "sure," he answered, "having kids one day might be nice."

she hadn't been expecting that. "really? You? Derek Morgan? A father?" she gave him a side-long incredulous look. "and what changed your mind, player?"

"picturing you as a momma, momma", he grinned, giving her astonished forehead a quick kiss. "i ain't missing me none of that, and you'd better believe it." he nuzzled noses with her to accentuate his point.

Penelope's face lit up like a Christmas tree as they continued on their walk. "oh, okay." she mumbled, bubbling like a fountain of absolute joy on the inside.

Derek smiled down on her. He'd made the right decision.

"so.. you'd be having those kids with me, would you?", she asked still unsure.

Derek turned to her in slight surprise, half teasing, "unless you have other plans, sweetness."

"i just mean, you might get bored with lil' old me, and decide it's time for something else-"

"baby girl!", he shook his head in disbelief, she couldn't possibly think that!, "there are many things that you are- like controlling, and hot-headed, and stubborn-"

"Derek!-", she gasped in hurt and anger.

"-but i love that about you! And you are kind, and gentle, and you see the world through rose colored glasses and i love that too! So you see.." he looked her straight in the eyes as he continued in earnest, "there are a lot of things that you are, but boring is definitely not one of them."

she could tell he wanted to kiss her again, but she turned her head shyly. "you are such a cheese ball, Derek Morgan.."

"is there anyway i can make up for that?", and he wasn't taking no for an answer either.

She grinned in silent acknowledgement as she faced him properly again.

He then lent in and gave her a sweet, silky, tender kiss. It was held for only a moment or so, as the sound of Derek's cellphone going off broke them apart. Derek checked the caller id, frowning. "it's JJ", he said, opening the phone and pressing talk. "hey, J'age. What's up?"

"we just caught another case", came JJ's reply through the line, "it's sounds pretty bad. Hotch asked me to call you, Reid and Garcia in. he's calling Rossi and Prentiss. We need to meet at headquarters and are flying out as soon as we can, so pick up your go bag before you head over."

"alright, gotcha", Derek affirmed, "I'll be there in a few. See ya, J'age." and he hung up immediately. He turned to Penelope. "sorry, baby girl. looks like we'll have to end this here."

"i hate unsubs, i really do", Penelope grumbled as Derek put his arm around her, leading her out of the park.

"me too, sweet-heart, me too", he whispered comfortingly, giving her a small kiss on her head.


	4. Chapter 4: 'pretty women'

[a/n: just a short little chappy to explain the bet fully. also, tough times ahead for the team, but there will be juicy-ness coming directly in/and/or after that, so sit tight. spoliers warning!: i was thinking about when garcia replaces jj for a day and became the new communication liason, and how everyone reacted to her looking different, and thought it would be fun to explore what their reaction would be if she showed up drop-dead, knock em' out, and throw 'em down gorgeous. ;) love y'all. peace.]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN.. i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes...  
>(some lyrics from 'pretty women' from the musical 'sweeney todd')<br>"..pretty women,  
>silhouetted,<br>stay within you,  
>glancing,<br>stay forever,  
>breathing lightly,<br>pretty women!, pretty women!

blowing out their candles!,  
>(blowing out their candles..)<br>or combing out their hair!,  
>(combing out their hair..)<br>even when they-  
>(even when they leave you and vanish-)<br>they still-  
>(they somehow can still remain-)<br>are there with you, they're there with you!  
>(there with you, they're there with you!)<p>

The elevator doors swished open and Penelope and Derek breezed into the FBI.

JJ, who was waiting for them at the elevator still trying to get a hold of Penelope, felt her jaw nearly drop to the floor when she saw them both. They were dressed awfully fancy for just heading in on a case. I mean, they looked keyed into the situation and totally serious, but wow! "p!, i was trying to get a hold of you!" she gave her friend a couple of looks up and down, "you look gorgeous!"

"thanks", said Penelope, slightly out of breath from having to keep up with Derek and his blasted long-legged-ness, "is everyone else already here?"

"yeah", JJ was shocked by Penelope's ignorance to the effect her unusual attire had in a work setting, "yeah.. they're in the conference room-"

Penelope turned to Derek and he nodded, heading off with not so much as 'hello'. She turned back to JJ. "you coming?"

JJ gave up, and gestured for Penelope to lead the way, "after you.."

Penelope gave JJ a small, fleeting smile, and headed off to see the other members of the team with JJ close behind.

'I've clearly missed something..' JJ thought as she followed behind the be-decked Penelope.

Rossi, sitting directly across from the open conference door, saw Derek enter the room first, and smiled wryly. "hope we didn't interrupt you're date, Morgan", he teased as the corners of everyone else's mouths turned up at the corners as well.

Derek shrugged, "we got to eat dinner at least, so I'm happy. you all still owe me a hundred bucks.. each", he said pointedly, taking his seat and picking up a folder to start reading and get up to sped on the case.

They all sniggered playfully, shaking their heads. However, they were not prepared for what they beheld next.

Rossi looked through the doorway and literally stopped breathing for a few minutes.

"Dave?", Hotch, who was seated slightly to the right of Rossi, asked concerned. "is everything alright?"

Rossi couldn't reply. He tried, he really did, but not a sound would come out.

Puzzled, Hotch took a glance to see what had afflicted him so. A rare expression of surprise passed over Hotch's face like a wave, as he too continued to stare through the doorway.

Prentiss scoffed at the two grown-ass men to her right and their left. "what's the matter?", she teased, slowly turning to look out the doorway, "cat got your- ?" but, she stopped as she saw it too. "oh, wow, Garcia!", she breathed.

"What do you mean?", asked Reid, head quirked in curiosity. But he saw what they meant seconds later as she swooped into the room. Reid was dumb-struck. Emily was right, wow!

Penelope, eyes darting around the room, trying to find an available seat, suddenly was aware that all eyes were now on her. She stared back nervously and innocently unaware.

Derek leaned back in his chair so that his head was almost upside down, "hey, baby girl!" he smiled brightly, "there's a chair right next to me that's free."

Penelope smiled, relieved by his goofy attitude, and took the offered seat. She looked at each of them in turn. "what are you all staring at?"

"you", answered JJ matter-of-factually. The others nodded slowly.

Penelope frowned in befuddlement, then realized she was still wearing her date outfit and felt suddenly very exposed. "oh gosh, i should have changed before we came in", Penelope fretted, biting her lower lip.

"that's alright, Penelope", soothed Hotch, "it's fine, really. we needed you both to come in right away, and you do look wonderful in that dress", he added with a small smile.

Penelope blushed. "thank you, boss man."

"wait a minute.. did you say 'we'?", JJ asked, astonished, "where did you go looking like that? Was it a date? What the heck did i miss?", she demanded.

"oh that's right", Penelope remembered, her hand fluttering to her mouth in surprised realization, "you were in your office when we made the bet."

"what bet? Who'd you make it with?", JJ was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"well..", Penelope was hesitant, but Reid had no such social barriers to overcome.

"Morgan told Garcia that he could make any women he wanted beg for mercy", Reid explained as if he were listing off statistics, "Garcia told him he was full of shit and she would bet anything that he couldn't-"

JJ suppressed a laugh and motioned for Reid to continue.

"-and he asked her what she was willing to offer up if she lost, and in usual Garcia fashion, she answered 'one hot date'. And then she asked him what he would forfeit if he lost, and he responded that he wouldn't lose, but she insisted he give up something, so he agreed to be help her re-paint her apartment. They both agreed to the terms of the bet and then Garcia asked him to go chose someone to test his theory on, so he walked right up to her, shoved her into the wall and kissed her rather ferociously."

JJ found that her jaw was dropping once again. "no way! Just like that?"

"it was actually rather more detailed then that, but, yes, that's the gist", Reid answered honestly.

"how come i always miss the good stuff?", JJ bemoaned, "wait a minute!, that means we all owe Derek 100 bucks!"

"hey, yeah, what is up with that anyway?", Penelope asked, looking to anyone for an answer.

"we all made a secret bet that you two would keep flirting forever and never realize that you had deeper feelings for each other", Rossi answered, leafing through his file folder again, "and we each had a variation on how far you would be willing to go across the line before there was no going back."

"yeah, and the one who's variation won would get the money", Reid interjected, "it started off as kind of a joke, with only a few dollars in the jar, but we kept adding to it year after year until -well- until three days ago."

"we had an agreement that if either of you ever completely lost it and just went at it in the office, we'd give the money to whoever made the first move", Emily explained, "and that was Morgan, so he gets the money. we never expected anyone to win really, we figured when the total got to so much we would just donate it to something or someone and never speak of it again, but we were wrong", she smiled at Morgan across the table, "someone just couldn't help himself.."

Derek gave Emily a dry look, "do you blame me?", he asked gesturing toward Penelope and causing her to blush again.

"Derek!", she scolded, batting his arm.

Derek just laughed, pleased.

"anyway, so much for briefing everyone on the case!", Hotch sighed closing his folder and hauling up the handle on his go bag, "we'll have to review on the plane."

"oh", Penelope moaned unhappily and slightly guilty, "where are you all going?"

"Oahu", JJ answered, collecting her bags as well.

"wait, as in Oahu, Hawaii?", Penelope asked, wide-eyed, "can i come with?"

Hotch gave a small apologetic smile, "sorry, Garcia. it's a sniper case. And from what we know so far, he's not that high-tech."

"but you'll call me if that changes, right?", she asked, earning her smiles from everyone.

"of course i will", Hotch assured her, before heading out the door. "good-bye, Penelope."

"I'll hold you to that, boss man!", she called after him, as she turned to Derek, "i guess I'll see you later then", she said in a small defeated voice.

"i will call you as soon as we land, and every minute afterwards", Derek promised her, giving her one last, heart-felt good-bye kiss.

"be safe", she whispered, worry etched all throughout her pretty face.

"you know it, momma", he affirmed, leaving to follow the others.

JJ, who was the last to leave, hesitated in the doorway, and then turned back quickly to give her friend a reassuring hug, "it'll be okay, p", she mumbled in her ear, "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

"thanks", Penelope said, hugging JJ back extra tight.

JJ released Penelope from the hug, and then sprinted to catch up with everyone else who were already at the elevator. "she'll be okay", she said to no one in particular as the doors to the elevator closed. They all hoped she was right.

Penelope sat all alone in the conference room and tried to hold back the lonely tears that were beginning to well in her eyes, wondering when they'd all return home safe and sound to her.

[a/n: hey everyone. i'm wondering if the lyrics work better at the open or close of the chapter, or don't work at all. let me know. love y'all. peace.]


	5. Chapter 5 : 'lay down with me'

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN.. i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes...  
>(some lyrics from 'lay down with me' by matt anderson)<br>"i watched you in the room tonight, a princess among the thieves,  
>your eyes shout over the crowd, sayin' won't you lay down with me?<br>my mind races with desire, my eyes don't believe what they see,  
>i sing a song only you can hear, singin' won't you lay down with me?<br>i don't know you well, i don't know your name,  
>but i've seen your face in my dreams,<br>i'm holding my breath for a whisper, whisper won't you lay down with me?  
>and as the night comes to it's end, my inhibitions have been set free,<br>i reach for you and i take your hand, sayin' won't you lay down with me?"

Penelope sat staring at her phone. She'd already gone through the list of names and locations Hotch had left for her and searched them to the enth degree, checking and re-checking the facts, and had sent the resulting information to everyone's cells, so now all she had to do was wait for them to call back with more for her to geek at. And she waited.. and waited.. and waited. This was the part she always hated; the dry spells, the dull drums. The times when she was left waiting and wondering for hours for anything case related so she could help nail the dirty bugger. She sighed, her heart twisting painfully. Morgan should have called back by now. She rummaged through one of the drawers in her desk, looking for something to distract herself. She paused when her questing fingers came into contact with a cold, smooth surface. She reached both her hands into the drawer then, trying to untangle the object from the rest of the mess that was in it. When she managed to extract the object in one piece, she gazed at it curiously. It was the mp3 player Gideon had bought her to thank her for putting up with him that time he'd broken his leg and had had to stay behind while the team went out on a case. Penelope shivered. She still had nightmares about her office and the state it had been in when Gideon had finally gone back to being Gideon somewhere else. She had nearly given up soy sauce because of it. She powered up the device and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was still charged after all that time. She put the headphones in and pressed play, wondering if there were any songs already on it. She received quite a shock when she actually heard Gideon's voice echoing back at her.

"hi, Garcia." she could hear the smile in his voice and it made her grin in nostalgia, "i just wanted to thank you for all your great work on the case. You are terrific and a great asset to our team. Never stop whatever magic that you do with those contraptions of yours, because without it, everything would fall apart. You are the glue that holds this team together when times are tough. You make us laugh when all we want to do is sob, and that is the greatest gift of all. Thank you... so how do you stop recording?" she heard him ask someone, and it made her giggle.

"you just press the record button again", answered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hotch.

"that's the red circle, right?" Gideon asked, fumbling for a proper purchase on the device.

"yes", Hotch chuckled, trying to hold back more laughter.

"okay, i got-" and then there was silence. Penelope sat thinking about all the things that had happened since that recording. Gideon had left.. Reid had been kidnapped, tortured, died, returned, and battled with his drug addiction.. Rossi had come in to fill the void left by Gideon.. Elle was gone.. Emily had arrived and brought her demons with her.. JJ had met will and had a baby.. Hotch had lost Haley and had been demoted and promoted again.. Derek had become temporary team leader and had stepped down again and he had recently kissed her and took her out on a date.. she herself had fallen for that jerk battle, gotten shot, died, returned, had almost gotten shot again by battle, gotten suspended from work, then re-instated, then she had met Kevin, had inadvertently broken his heart to pieces a few days ago, and had gone out on a date with Derek. As she thought about all of these events, a song began to play on her mp3 player.. 'I can think of younger days, When living for my life, Was everything a man could want to do. I could never see tomorrow, But I was never told about the sorrow.. And how can you mend a broken heart? How can you stop the rain from falling down? How can you stop the sun from shining? What makes the world go round? How can you mend this broken man? How can a loser ever win? Please help me mend my broken heart, And let me live again..' Penelope felt as if the song was speaking into her soul. It had the same kind of haunting yearning that she was feeling right now. She let her mind lose itself, 'I can still feel the breeze, That rustles through the trees, And misty memories of days gone by. We could never see tomorrow, and no one said a word about the sorrow.. And how can you mend a broken heart? How can you stop the rain from falling down? How can you stop the sun from shining? What makes the world go round? How can you mend this broken man? How can a loser ever win? Please help me mend my broken heart, And let me live again..' Penelope's eyes snapped open abruptly when she heard her phone ringing. She whipped the buds out of her ears and hit the speaker button rather roughly. "Penelope Garcia's house of wonder; wonder what your future holds?"

"now don't be teasing, princess", Derek's honey smooth voice floated up and into her waiting ears. "'cause I'm a long ways away from your gorgeousness right now, and it looks like we'll be here awhile."

Penelope cringed in sympathy, "that bad, is it?"

"he's shooting tweens on their holidays", Derek answered glumly. "surfers."

"oh", Penelope felt small and sad inside. "why can't bad guys kill other bad guys? Why can't they ever just pick each other off inside of hurting poor, innocent kids?"

"i wish i knew, baby girl", Derek sighed, exhausted. "we're gonna head down to the beach in the morning to help the local police canvas the area, so we're all turning in, i just thought I'd let you know that we're all safe." she could hear him smiling at her through the phone.

She smiled back even though he couldn't see, "thank you, my prince, and, as a reward, i shall read you a bedtime story. It's very.. exciting", she smirked slyly.

"now what did i say about teasing?", Derek scolded.

"it takes place in a small apartment on a quiet street, but it's not going to stay quiet this night, oh no-" Penelope began to purr, ignoring Derek's attempt to silence her.

"Garcia-", he warned, but she wasn't listening. not just yet.

"-on this night, the noir hero has returned from battle to his lonely, lust-ridden princess with a fire in his heart that is begging to be sated.-"

"Penelope-" he began to get irritated. She could be so stubborn.

"-a shared burning desire that can only be assuaged through tantric love-making the likes of which no thunder's roar can mask.-"

"women, you are some kinds of crazy, you know that right-?"

"-'oh, brave sir knight!'", she sighed breathlessly, " 'your kisses are like the fruit gleaming on the tree of knowledge.'-" she smiled evilly as she growled out, "-'sinful and forbidden.' 'but i shall brave such dangers, for i wish to devour you, Body.. And.. Soul.'"

"oh, is that a promise, i hear between those words from your lips?", Derek asked, teasing.

"that's a promise you'll see between the sheets of a bed", Penelope replied saucily.

"baby girl, behave!", Derek whined in frustration, "i can't do any of those things from where i am and it's drivin' me insane!"

"oh, I'm sure one of the locals could fix you up for a fair price", she jibbed, extremely self-satisfied. "sweet dreams, Derek."

"now, don't go leaving me like that-!

But she pressed the disconnect, and the line went silent.

She giggled naughtily. Heating Derek up was so much fun...

[a/n: this one took me too long to write. so sorry. it was just so hard coming up with the story she tells derek without giving too much of the ending away. love y'all. ending is forth coming.]


	6. Chapter 6 : 'far away'

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN.. i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes...

{some lyrics from the song 'far away' by nickelback..}

This time, This place.. Misused, Mistakes.. Too long, Too late.. Who was I to make you wait?  
>Just one chance, Just one breath, Just in case there's just one left<br>'Cause you know, you know, you know!  
><em>[CHORUS]<em>  
>That I love you, I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you, Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore..  
>On my knees, I'll ask, Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand, All of hell to hold your hand  
>I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up<br>'Cause you know, you know, you know!  
><em>[CHORUS]<em>  
>So far away, Been far away for far too long<br>So far away, Been far away for far too long  
>But you know, you know, you know!<br>I wanted- I wanted you to stay,  
>'Cause I needed- I need to hear you say,<br>That I love you! I have loved you all along,  
>And I forgive you!, For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go  
>Keep breathing, Hold on to me and, never let me go"<p>

Derek kneaded his tired eyes with his knuckles. They'd been in Oahu a week and three days and still they hadn't found anything on this guy, other then the fact that he was a crack shot and kept challenging himself by snipping twenty-somethings while they surfed. Reid had said it was nearly statistically impossible, but Rossi had insisted if you were good enough, moving targets weren't all that difficult, and he was an avid duck hunter so if anyone would know, it was Rossi.

Derek sighed in frustration and gazed dejectedly out the window of the local police station. It was so beautiful just beyond that glass, why was someone tainting that? What would make a person do that?

Hotch strode into the station, breaking into Derek's thoughts. He stopped beside his glum agent and joined him in staring out the station window. "Garcia says the storm off the coast is pushing further out to sea, so there shouldn't be too many big waves for a while."

"Our guy's not gonna like that", Derek replied knowing that his boss was thinking the same thing. "He's not gonna stop, Hotch. He's too far into it now."

"Or he might just wait. The next storm is only a week away at most, and it looks bigger then the last one. The thought of a more challenging kill might be exciting enough to keep him at bay."

"Yeah, but either way, we're screwed. We still don't know how he's doing all this without being seen or why. I was on the the beach, Hotch. There was a shot, the kid went down, but it was like it came out of thin air. This guy is too good and for all the wrong reasons."

Just then, Derek's cellphone rang. Frowning, he opened it without checking the ID. "Yeah?"

"What do you take to the beach?", asked an excited voice from the other end of the call.

"Excuse me?", Derek asked, confused.

"What do you take to the beach?", the voice that belonged to one Penelope Garcia asked again. She was clearly elated about something.

"Um, I don't know, a towel or blanket, some sunscreen? Why?"

"You are not going to believe this!", Penelope hurried to explain, "Okay!, So I was watching old batman cartoons yesterday, because I had a case of the blues, and old school batman always cheers me up. Anyway!, I was watching the penguin episodes in particular because he's ,like, the funniest, and you know how he has that cool evil villian umbrella that has all the gadgets in it? Well!, It was raining here this morning and I took my giant pokadot umbrella to work and then it hit me! Umbrella! Penguin! Gadgets! Beach! You could bring an umbrella to the beach and no one would think it looks crazy cause everyone brings an umbrella to the beach if they don't want a sunburn, and you could so totally easily hide a gun in it if it was big enough, and when you open it, boom! Instant hiding spot! Point is-"

"You think our sniper uses an evil umbrella?", Derek asked.

"Well, Yeah, It was just a guess, and I could be wrong, but-"

"No, No. That's brilliant! Thank you, baby girl, you are a life-saver."

"I love when you say that", she smiled happily, "Happy hunting, my stalwart heroes!"

Derek pressed end call and turned to Hotch. "I think Garcia just figured out how our killer is hiding.."


	7. Chapter 7 : 'but when we kiss, fire'

[a/n: so, i've put small 'spacers' in to break up the story better. just ignore them for the most part. also, it's kirsten vangsness' birthday today! if you get the chance, wish her a happy birthday! who is kirsten vangsness? the actress who plays penelope garcia. july 7th! long may it be marked on all calenders! how do i know it's her birthday? some would call it obsession.. i call it complete and utter fascination, or if you like, random fandom. quick parting note as well, the bit that follows this bit maybe a little more.. 'naughty' then the previous bits, and most likely far more so then chapter one. view at your own peril. night night!]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN.. i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes...

(some lyrics from 'fire' by the pointer sisters..)

"I'm ridin' in your car, you turn on the radio  
>You're pullin' me close, I just say no<br>I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar  
>'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire<p>

Late at night, you're takin' me home  
>You say you wanna stay, I say I wanna be alone<br>I say I don't love you, but you know I'm a liar  
>'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire<p>

You had a hold on me right from the start  
>A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart<br>My nerves all jumpin', actin' like a fool  
>Well, your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool...<p>

Well, Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah  
>Baby you can bet, a love they couldn't deny<br>My words say split, but my words they lie  
>'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire.."<p>

They had done it. With Garcia's sudden stroke of brilliance, they had managed to locate and capture the Hawaiian hit-man before he had taken the life of another innocent soul. Derek smiled to himself as he remembered seeing the shell shocked twenty-something re-united with his girlfriend. she reminded Derek strongly of Garcia.

"Oh, Thank you!", the girl, named Melanie, had personally shaken Derek's hand afterward, extremely grateful and beaming through her tears, "Thank you so much!"

Derek had chuckled then. "No problem, sweet heart. Just promise me one thing.."

"Anything!", the girl had nodded enthusiastically, her purple glasses slipping down her nose, eager to repay her debt to the FBI agents.

"Make sure you take good care of that boy, you hear?"

The girl had then given Derek a slightly mischievous smirk and purred, "No worries there.."

Derek laughed. Like sisters from another mister really.. "See you later, silly girl." Derek had then turned to leave, but Melanie had called him back.

"Hey! Agent Morgan!"

Derek had turned back with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

The girl had then given Derek a warm, knowing smile. "Who ever she is, she's one lucky girl."

Derek eyes had widened in surprise. "How did you-?"

"You seem like the kind of guy who doesn't go home lonely", the girl shrugged, grinning. "Give her a hug for me?"

Now it was Derek's turn to smirk. "No worries there.."

Melanie had then laughed and waved good-bye to Derek.

{/space/}

Derek's cellphone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts. He opened it and pressed talk.

"How do like pineapple upside-down cake?", Penelope's voice asked from the other end of the call, licking and cleaning her fingers with a rather happy smattering of lip-smacking sounds.

"Sounds like heaven", Derek sighed gratefully. "Listen, we finished the case here. We got him."

"I know", Penelope replied, popping a piece of leftover, juicy pineapple in her mouth, "Hotch called me already. Hench the celebratory, world-famous, mouth-watering, sex-in-your-mouth pineapple upside-down cake."

Derek grinned saucily. "I don't know about cake, but I can think of something else that goes along with the words 'celebratory, world-famous, and mouth-watering.'"

Penelope blushed and nearly chocked on her delicious pineapple. "What?", she coughed, thinking she needed to have her hearing checked. Derek couldn't have just implied what she'd thought he'd implied.

"You know what I said", Derek rumbled sensuously, "I'll see you in a few, princess."

"But I-!", Penelope tried to protest.

"Good-bye, Penelope..", Derek sing-songed, hanging up without further argument. He chuckled to himself. Getting his baby girl worked up was so much fun.

Penelope sat in the middle of her kitchen stunned into lifelessness. She had turned utterly crimson and was almost completely deaf to the sounds of an egg timer going off by the stove. She realized it was warning her of eminent burn-age just in time and rushed to save her awe-inspiring cake. Unfortunately, she forgot her oven mitts, burned her fingers, cursed rather loudly, and rushed to retrieve the mitts from the counter. When she finally managed to safely remove the cake from the oven, she paused, leaning against the counter and breathing rapidly. She was going to kill Derek Morgan..

{/space/}

Hotch was the first one to arrive at the office. He noticed something waiting on the bull pin conference table and a note attached to the glass door. Hotch took down the note with a puzzled expression, but when he read it, a slow smile crept across his face. It read thus, 'Aloha courageous comrades!, Celebratory pineapple upside-down cake for all! Except Morgan, because he needs to apologize to me for something. I have already cut out his piece and it waits at home with me. He can have it when he's ready to be humbled. You can tell him that too. I'm counting on you. Lots of love regardless, Garcia~*' Hotch shook his head in amusement, entering the bull pin to inspect the cake. Sure enough, a sizable chunk of said cake was missing.

"Ah, Sweet!", Reid cheered entering the bull pin moments later and discarding his bag in a spare chair, "Garcia made cake!"

"Yeah", Hotch chuckled, "None for Morgan though."

"Wait, What?", Derek asked sounding hurt and looking thoroughly disappointed as he entered the room, with Rossi and Prentiss close behind.

"Yeah", Hotch confirmed, handing him Penelope's note. "Apparently there's something you've got to apologize for..?"

"In trouble with the girlfriend already", Emily scolded, shaking her head sarcastically, "That's not a good sign.."

"Shut up!", Derek barked, balling up Penelope's note and hurling it playfully at Emily's head. Derek then picked up his jacket that he had flung across the back of the nearest chair and made ready to leave. "I'm going to go over there and straightening that crazy women out", Derek growled, feigning anger. "Ain't nobody keeps me from having pineapple upside-down cake if I god damn well want some."

"Don't hurt yourself", Rossi mumbled under his breath causing everyone including Derek to chuckle and smirk.

{/space/}

Derek was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled into the drive at Penelope's apartment. He looked up and he could see her peeking through the blinds on her window. When she saw him, she quickly ducked away.

Derek chuckled as he shut off the engine and tried to pull a serious talk face.

Penelope paced her apartment nervously, as her television hummed in the background, informing her subconscious that a thunder storm was headed their way. Was it wise to have demanded Derek come over in that odd manner? Was she getting in over her head? Was it too late to just send him on his way with a piece of that blasted cake? Penelope thought these things as she kept pacing, and her heart nearly stopped as her doorbell rang. She took in a deep steadying breath and moved to open the door.

"Who is it?", she asked in a sing-song voice, while both of them knew perfectly well that she knew it was Derek.

"I've come to be humbled", Derek rumbled from the other side of the closed door.

Derek's voice sent shivers down Penelope's spine, but she bravely turned the locks and let him in acting as if she still had the upper hand in the matter. "Good, because you've got some apologizing to do."

"How so?", Derek asked over-sweetly.

Penelope held up her fingers giving Derek an annoyed stare. "You made me burn my precious little digits", she huffed.

A look of concern passed over Derek's face as he took Penelope's hands in his and inspected them. "And how did I manage to do that?"

"Never you mind how!", Penelope warned, turning her nose in the air, "All I want is an apology. They are my way of life you know. I'd be a pretty poor hacker one if I had no good fingers to work with."

Derek broke into a mischievous grin. "Welllllll...", he said, kissing the ends of her scorched bread-winners.

Penelope gave Derek a 'you must be crazy' stare of astonishment. "No", she said, her eyes wide in realization.

Derek just kissed her palms in reply.

"No!", Penelope squealed, trying to rend her hands away from his ever escalating scale of kisses.

"Why not?", he purred, faking innocence, kissing all the way up her arms and into her neck.

"Derek! That's not fair!", she protested, beginning to giggle despite her bid for freedom.

"What is that you said before?", Derek asked, already knowing the answer and planting tickling kisses behind her ears. "'Everything is fair of love and of war'?"

Penelope finally let out a full laugh and sighed happily. "Awww, You've been busy translating, Haven't you?"

"Oui, madame", Derek whispered scintillating into her ear and gently prodding her in her sides, trying to locate her most ticklish spots.

Penelope tried desperately to squirm out of his firm grasp, but it was no use. She was going to be tickled into madness and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Ha ha ha- Derek! Get off me, you fiend! You!- you- monster! Ha ha, hahahahahhhhha.. No!", Penelope laughed, tears in her eyes, as he tickled and kissed relentlessly. "Didn't anyone ever teach you 'no means no'?" Penelope had managed to stand and squirm all the way over to her living room and meant to break free and put the couch between her and her assailant... but Derek had other plans.

He wrestled her down onto said couch and pinned her there, both of them nearly out of breath and giggling like maniacs. "Aw, and here I was thinking you were just playing hard to get", Derek teased, smiling down on his goddess.

"Geez, You're pulling all the punches, Aren't you?", Penelope sauced back, "I'm beginning to feel rather battered."

Derek knitted his brow in mock confusion. "You think I'm being too rough, Do you?"

"Yes", Penelope answered, sticking out her chin defiantly. "I will not be tossed about in this manner."

"Sorry, Sometimes I don't know my own strength", Derek pretended to apologize, letting go of her slightly, and beginning to sit up. Then he smiled wickedly, a devilish grin extending deep into his eyes. "But then again, sometimes I do, in which case-" and then he re-doubled his efforts anew, "you're done for!"

Any further protest on Penelope's part was smothered by a slow methodical kiss from Derek. "Mmph-not fair-mmph", she mumbled against his lips, grinning giddily.

"No, It's not fair, Is it?", Derek mumbled back as best he could, still attacking from all fronts.

Just then, there was a loud crash, then a blinding flash, and then they were plunged into darkness. Penelope and Derek were jarred apart in sudden alertness and fear. And then Penelope realized what it was that had made such a noise and light display.

"The storm..", she breathed in relief, resettling on her back on the couch.

"What?", Derek asked, confused, nerve-endings still sparking like a live wire.

"The news before.. It mentioned there was a storm coming. I guess it kinda snuck up on us..", Penelope explained, smirking up at Derek.

"Yeah", Derek breathed, finally relaxing slightly, "I guess it did.."

"Well, What to do now that the lights have gone out?", Penelope enquired, pretending to have to think. "We could always play flashlight tag.."

Derek turned his loving gaze upon the vision set before him and beheld her in her glory. She smiled serenely up at him, oblivious to her unearthly powers of majesty and bewitchment and he spoke the words that this vision inspired in the soul of his heart, "I have a better idea.." and so he kissed her. He kissed her with all the breath of time and space, with all the feeling of a spirit in bliss, with all the will that a man can possess, he kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her in one long, unfathomable, undominable, completely cataclysmic kiss. And even when it ended, it still felt to them as if it hadn't. The rain splashed against the window panes, and the thunder rolled throughout and between everything alive and not.

She kissed him back and an echo was forged with the same feelings that continued on beyond understanding.

They were the same. They were one thing, living and breathing and loving.

[a/n: the end is coming. it's just beyond that corner there. i choose pineapple upside-down cake because it matched the theme. now is the dawn of heat lightening love making. you heard me. heat lightening love making. hopefully i have described it properly in the next chappy. thesaurus away! oh, if anyone knows of any good sexy words i could use so i don't repeat over and over again, that would be lovely. :) just post them in a review or what-have-you. cheers!]


	8. Chapter 8 : 'sway'

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL HERE IN.. i merely dance with the devil in the pale moonlight sometimes...

{lyrics from 'sway' by micheal buble..}  
>"when marimba rhythms start to play.. dance with me.. make me sway,<br>like a lazy ocean hugs the shore.. hold me close.. sway me more.  
>like a flower bending in the breeze.. bend with me.. sway with ease,<br>when you dance you have a way with me, stay with me.. sway with me.

other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you,  
>only you have that magic technique, when we sway i go weak(!)<p>

i can hear the sound of violins.. long before.. it begins,  
>make me thrill as only you know how.. sway me smooth.. sway me now..<p>

other dancers maybe on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you(!),  
>only you have that magic technique(!), when we sway i go weak!<p>

i can hear the sound of violins.. long before.. it begins,  
>make me thrill as only you know how.. sway me smooth.. sway me now..<br>when marimba rhythms start to play.. dance with me.. make me sway,  
>like a lazy ocean hugs the shore.. hold me close.. sway me more..<p>

like a flower bending in the breeze(!), bend with me(!), sway with ease(!),  
>when we dance you have a way with me.. stay with me.. sway with me,<br>when marimbas start to play!, hold me close, make me sway!,  
>like an ocean hugs the shore!, hold me close.. sway me more,<br>like a flower bending in the breeze!, bend! with me!, sway with ease(!),  
>when we dance you have a way with me(!), stay with me(!), sway! with me!"<p>

Penelope felt the cold window against her bare skin and gasped from the shock of it. The storm was raging outside, but it was as if it were happening far away, or that some god had turned down the sound. She was completely focused on Derek and all of the things he was doing to her. She worried for a moment that someone would see them, but the next second Derek pressed in closer and bit down gently on her left shoulder, rendering her mind useless.

There was a flash that split the sky, and the thunder bellowed to the night.

Penelope moaned pitifully as he trailed kisses from her shoulder to her neck and nibbled and licked her into a tizzy.

Derek let the windowsill support Penelope as he slid his hands from where they had been caressing her hips, up past her breasts and behind her shoulder blades, all the way to the shoulders themselves. And then he began to knead her shoulder and back muscles with his crafty and cunning fingers.

The rain pounded into every surface, soaking the earth to the core.

Penelope twisted and gasped as her nerve-endings began to sing. "Derek Morgan! Are you massaging me AND screwing me at the same time?"

Derek grinned, but didn't stop to properly reply. "Mmhm", was all he answered, moulding her like clay.

"Remind me why we never did this before?", Penelope asked breathlessly, her body conducting an electricity it had never felt before.

"Probably the same reason that you won't just shut up and enjoy it", Derek replied cheekily, giving her a quick kiss that stung when he pulled away to make his point.

"Right", Penelope nodded, pulling his head roughly back towards her and kissing him fiercely to prove that she was all done talking.

Derek growled feral and dangerous from deep within his throat, rasping his tongue from base of Penelope's neck to just behind her ear. This drove Penelope mad and she reacted by pulling Derek as close to her as they could possibly get.

The trees howled in the sway of the wind.

"Oh god, I love you..", Penelope hissed so sharply that it pierced Derek's heart. "Don't stop. Do you hear me? Never ever stop this", she begged, her nails sinking into the skin of his back. "Please.."

Derek placed his hands on the icy glass on either side of Penelope's head and pushed her back until she was flat against the pane, all the while stifling Penelope's cries with a strong, steamy kiss.

Tears of blissful joy seeped from the corners of Penelope's eyes as she felt the love and reassurance behind his actions. "Oh Derek- I need you!-" she wailed, breaking away, "I need you right now so bad!"

"I'm right here, baby girl", Derek purred in her ear, "Always right here.."

A bolt of lightening cracked and spattered the air with charged electrons, leaving a biting metallic smell.

They were both perspiring profusely from the sheer effort they had put into their love-making, which continued to increase in intensity and then ebb away slightly when the heartache of it was just too much to bare.

"I can't take this anymore!", Penelope half screamed half whispered, her mascara and eyeliner smudged way beyond repair, "You're driving me crazy!"

"Hush, women", Derek ordered, dominating her, "Don't you dare quit on me now."

"I really don't think that's possible!", Penelope squeaked, trying her best to breathe. "Oh god- whhhyYYYYY?- uh!- ahn!- nNO! Derek!- derrrrREEK!-

Derek reveled in the fact that she'd gone utterly wild. She clawed at his arms and snapped at his lips and twisted and moaned her throat nearly hoarse. Their worlds were burning a dark, destroying fire that sought to consume them wholly.

"Burn with me..", he snarled in her ear.

A surge of molten electricity smote the trunk of a tree, splitting it asunder and sending plumes of splinters through the air.

Penelope had no words left to reply. Her breath was ragged, in shreds. Colors began to spin and burst behind her eyes. The pressure was too great. She gave into the darkness.. and knew no more.

{a/n: kay, so.. i hope that was an okay chappy. i'll get better at these as i write more.. i hope.. anyway, lots of love to all of you who read and continue to read this. you've been! thunderstruck! lol}  
>[UPDATE: just wanted to shout out to all of my reviewers. you guys are the reason i push myself beyond my comfort zone. i love, love, love you, and this story would have just been one chapter if it wasn't for your encouragement and enthusiasm. kimd33, it never really ends, so don't you worry! i'll take what i've learned here and write new things.. better things.. coincidentally naughtier things, lol. LoveforPenandDerek, thank you for kicking my ass in the constant war game that is grammar. even though i hate having to go back and correct things, you reminded me to be kind and considerate, so thank you. AND to the rest of you!, new story coming up soon! wrote it from late last night until 5am this morning. it wouldn't shut up and let me sleep :P it'll be titled 'made'. if you liked this one, you may wish to read that one. happy reading, my cheeky little guttersnipes! all my heart, nellia.]<p> 


End file.
